Leading Down The Right Road
by SassyStyledAngel
Summary: When Keith was saying out late one night with his boyfriend, the one thing he didn't expect was a straggler. Driving down the back roads to their house they about hit a Cuban boy with bright blue eyes and soaked to the bone clothes. Part 1)


"Keith come on, the rain ain't gonna let up any time soon and its late." A hand found Keith's shoulder as he turned away from the white haired girl and her companion to the attention of his boyfriend Shiro.

Keith gazed outside at the pouring rain, darkening the view. Keith groaned slightly at the idea of driving at this hour, in the rain.

Keith considered asking Shiro to drive but he would refuse knowing that he drunk more than two beers and also stole Keith's a little bit.

Besides Keith was the one who told Shiro he would drive back and said for him to relax and enjoy himself a little not knowing of the weather.

Keith hated driving in the rain and avoided it when he could.

Now in the car with his boyfriend snoring very lightly in the passenger seat, Keith sighed, his grip tight on the steering wheel. Darkness surrounds them seemingly endless only the headlights clearing a small path through the storm.

Shiro shifts lightly but, laying his head on the headrest slightly off and then suddenly its slipping off and Keith winced a bang echoing in the car as Shiro's head connects with the window.

Keith watches as Shiro groans and holds his head with both hands slightly awoken but still sluggish. Keith's chuckles turning back to the road, relaxing his grip on the wheel.

Then a figure steps out in front of the car.

"FUCK!" Keith swears slamming on the brakes and the car swerves as its jerks to a stop. Keith looks over at Shiro through his black locks and sees him with wide startled eyes looking around in shock.

That pisses Keith off even more.

Slamming the car open, Keith slips out of the car and around the front to see the figure up close. The mop of brown hair is tucked, slightly out the dude's hood which doesn't do much with the hood and the rest of him soaked and his legs caked with mud.

The dude was shaking violently and his whole being was heavily hung with the rain. Keith stepped forward and saw blue eyes peeking out along with a dull face.

A car door slam jerked Keith out of his thoughts and Keith waved his arm around angrily.

"What the fuck was that? Were you trying to fucking get hit because you were damn close to getting your wish." Keith yelled his voice barely heard over the loud pound of the rain. " What where you think.I'll just step in front of a car, in the middle of the night, while it's fucking pouring and hope someone comes by and -" The dude merely shrugged and step back readjusted the equally soaked bag hanging over his shoulders.

Keith bristled. Then froze.

Keith saw Shiro coming over at the corner of his eyes. "Hey what are you doing out here" Shiro asked gently stepping up beside Keith.

The man just bowed his head and started to turn away.

"Hey!" Shiro yelled and Keith resisted the urge to yank him back by the jacket sleeve. "You don't have to tell us if you don't want to but can we at least offer you a ride?"

The man paused and Keith held his breathe as he met blue hopeful eyes.

"There isn't even a house close to here, where were you heading?" Shiro continued.

"Blane street. My house" A smooth voice startled Keith as the man rubbed the back of his head and gripped his bag tighter. "Could you get me a little closer-" He cut off with a cough and the other two winced. " You don't have to drive me all the way there, I know it's far but-"

" Hey Buddy its fine we will be fine driving the whole way." Shiro interceded holding up a hand when he opened his mouth to argue " especially in this weather."

"The name's Lance." He said looking grateful.

"Come on let's get out of this rain." Keith followed Shiro leading the soaked boy into the back.

Keith about shouted in frustrated as he gazed in his mirror at the Cuban crumbled in the back seat shaking violently and a extra blanket wrapped around his shoulder.

Shiro's eyebrows were crunched up as he stared at the pale face and sleeping Cuban as Keith pulled into their driveway and Shiro jumped out and gathered the limp man up in his arms crossing into the house and up the house into the guest room.

Keith followed shortly with a water bottle and blankets bundled into his arms.

When Lance woke the last thing he expected was the smell of bacon. Though pleasant he was usually the one who woke others with it. And the sheets beneath him were silky soft not clumpy cheap bought ones.

Lance sat up looking around, vision and mind clouded slightly.

"Rolo? Nyma? Shay?" Wincing at how raspy his voice was and the coughs following after.

Jerking slightly as the door to the bedroom slid open Lance gasped and crawled backwards at the man taking up the doorway with his big built. Sweats led Lance's eyes to a chiseled chest and brown eyes glinting with slight amusement.

A ragged scar lined his nose, his undercut making him seem dangerous but Lance couldn't see the danger with the gentle smile and white tuft of hair coating some of his eyes.

"Hey, how you feeling Buddy" The man's voice startling Lance. " you had a fever, not bad of course but it made you pass out on us and all we knew was Blane street so we couldn't take you home."

Lance blushed at the image his brain provided of him fainting as he opened his mouth to answer. When he realized that he wasn't there when Rolo woke.

"Shit" Lance cried out jumping unsteadily to his feet, swaying and righting himself with a hand on the bed.

"Whoa!" Hands gripped his shoulders, making him jump and flinch back jerking away before falling back onto the bed. " You need to rest. We can call someone and tell them that your fine or whatever but you need to-"

"I can't" Lance cut in attempting to sit up panic surging up his throat.

"Yes. Yes you can and you will. If you want we can drop you off at someone you know but you still need to rest." A voice sounded in the doorway and he turned to a raven haired man sliding up beside the other, a plate resting in his palm held out to him.

"Name's Keith and this is Shiro, do you remember anything from last night?"

Lance paused to think about it as he shook his head, his memory fuzzy and his head pounding, His vision swimming slightly in front of him.

"Sit down idiot!" Keith demanded and Lance shook his head. "I have to get home. He'll be pissed that I want there." Lance stated then a idea popped into his head. "Where's my phone?" He asked.

Flipping through it as soon as it was slipped into his hands and winced at the messages and missed calls.

"Here eat before you fucking pass out dumbass. Then we'll drive you home. Okay?" Lance looked into violet eyes as he nodded.

Finally getting a moment to himself he opened his voicemail and started.

'Lance buddy you there? I just want to know your okay. Me and Pidge are worried"Hunk's voice was not full of anything but worry."Just call when you can. Okay?"

"Lance I swear to everything fucking holy if you don't pick up right now I'll hunt you down."Lance chuckled lightly despite the situation of being in a stranger homes at Pidge's ways of showing that she cared.

"My boy I'm sorry that Allura and I couldn't attend your celebration but please pick up. Everyone is extremely worried and are ready for you to come back.

Lance skipped to the next.

Lance! Where the hell are you? I thought we got over this and you remember how to be obedient? "Rolo's voice was laced with anger making Lance flinch.

A bang echoed in the room as a fist hit the wall making him jump.

Shit

Keith's knuckles cracked as he fisted his hands, his heart pounding in his ears. Shiro's eye's held worry, anger, and sympathy. The last text had sent Keith in a rage held on barely by a thread as he fought with himself to hunt down this man who threatened the Cuban next door.

They had just walked down the hallway, hearing a faint chuckle sound through the air only to be cut of with a strangled breathe. Keith had listened gripping his boyfriend's upper arm tightly.

Shiro's head wasn't that much better as he barged into the room and came to stand at the edge of the bed staring down at the phone and the shaking man sitting wide eyed on the bed.

"Who the hell was that?" Keith demanded coming to his boyfriend's side.

The Cuban drew his knees up to his chest, lanky arms wrapping around them, blue eyes hidden between brown haired and his knees.

Mumbling something Lance tightened his grip.

"Lance, please just answer so-" Shiro started regaining control of his anger only to be interrupted.

"So what? So you can go to the police and file a report? So you can try to get me somewhere safe and out of harms way? You think I haven't tried already? Hunk hasn't tried? Pidge? Allura? Coran?" Lance demanded spreading out his legs to glare angrily at them.

Taking a deep breathe after noticing the surprised looks he swallowed trying to ignore the soreness he shook and bowed his head trying not to cry.

"We've already tried. He just keeps coming back. They can't find any proof other than angered words that anyone could speak. He doesn't hit me and he's gentle when-"

Shiro gasped at what that implied and Keith fist balled wanting to hit something. Shiro breathed deeply to reign in the anger to not point it at the Cuban on the bed curled up in a defensive position, making both of their hearts ache.

"Lance. Lance please look at me? " the gentle voice jarring Lance to look up at the older male. The bed dipped as the two males situated themselves in front of the other.

Gentle fingers brushed his chin and and cheeks. Blue oceans met chocolate brown as teat facts were wiped away with soft calloused fingers. Lance leaned into the soft touch.

"We could help you you know?" Keith said gently running his fingers through the Brunet's hair caressing barley touch his skin but still showing comfort. " Shiro has a law degree, also a veteran Navy Seal and has dealt with this before."

Lance startled as he was lifted and moved forward and into a pair of arms which held him tightly but still let him have a path to back out. Lance relaxed.

"My dad wasn't the greatest and Shiro took me in after finding me at the bottom of the stairs unconscious. My father was standing over me. It wasn't pleasant to say the least but Lance your not alone in this."

Keith continued running his fingers through his hair down his back and rubbing softly. Lances tears were falling quicker staining the chest with wetness.

Lance hiccupped.

" His name's Rollo. He's my boyfriend. Kinda? Maybe? He nice and polite in public but he changes in seconds. Last night was one of those times. We had just gotten back from my shooting competition down at the fairgrounds and he got pissed off. He started yelling and it scared me. I told him he was scaring me and he laughed. He told me there is more to be scared of then him. And while his friends Nyma and Beezer watched he kicked me out of the car and told me to walk home. He said I better be there by the time he gets home or we were gonna play another game."

Lance shivered

" I'm not there- I'm not there and he's gonna be so mad and-"

"Shh your okay we are gonna handle it okay?"

" But he keeps- he'll just keep coming- coming bac-" the arms wrapped around him tightened.

"He won't. And if he does a then he'll have to get through us and your other friends it seems they want to protect you. And if I know anything about Allura or Coran then they would do anything for a friend."

Nodding but still unsure, he cried harder but stifled his sobs, biting his knuckles.

"And we can also help you. We will do everything in our power to help you."

"Why?" Lance hiccupped out.

"What?" The other two chorused

"Why would you help me. You don't even know me and here I am in a stranger's home not knowing even where the hell that home is, spilling my guts out and just waiting for you two to walk out like every other person has in my goddamn life even though in my heart I still try to trust you. Still let you get my hopes up-"

"Hey!" A voice interrupted his rant as the arms and hands wrapped tighter around him tears streaming down his face and and his ears echoed with soft reassuring whispers.

A knocking on the door jarred the group and Keith jumped up and jogged down the stairs with Shiro still holding the exhausting boy in his arms slightly falling asleep.

"FUCKING LET IS IN! We know he's here! We tracked his god damn phones and of you don't let us in we're going to call the police."

The voice carried throughout the house angrily.

The loud voice jerked Lance awake and he squirmed out of Shiro's arms, unsteadily heading down the steps swaying.

Shiro followed staying close to Lance ready to catch the previously fevered boy. Just to stop at the scene in front of him.

" Let me go Hunk! I'm gonna rip him a new one! Fucking let me go!" A familiar voice screamed wrapped up in arms holding them tightly to a bulky chest.

Two other familiar people stood out away from the fight and they looked up in recognition.

"PIDGE! Stop they didn't kidnap Lance! I know them! Hunk let her go."

Allura demanded and Hunk dropped Pidge who squeaked in surprise and landed on her stomach.

"Hey guys" the slightly still sick Cuban waved from the stairs and was suddenly barrelled by Hunk followed by Pidge pushing Keith out of the way. Laughing as he fell underneath them he shouted.

"Hunk my man could you please be careful I just got out of my sick bed and Pidge, what have I said about threats?"

Pidge hesitated "To not to?"

"And what did you do?"

"Threatened people" she deflated.

Chuckles rang through the room. Keith stood out a hand hiding behind him,knowingly hiding a knife by Allura, Coran and Shiro.

"Anybody feel like explaining what's going on?" Pidge asked shifting her glasses.

After wrestling Lance back to bed, using coaxing and a little persuasion from Hunk the rest of the group gathered downstairs excluding Hunk who was currently being used as a pillow, in the living room.

"So what the fuck?"

Pidge asked ignoring Shiro's comment of language and Keith's snicker. "So you about ran over Lance, yelled at him till he passed out and you took him home not even bothering to see if his phone was unlocked which always is, and call someone he might know-"

"Pidge shut up" Allura said and Keith's snicker got louder at that.

"That's about it. Except we also heard his voicemail of a dude that kinda-"

"So you know?"

Turning at the sound of the voice they noticed Hunk leaning against the wall arms crossed.

" About Rollo? Yeah, yeah we do." Keith butted in and hunk sighed. "So what we gonna do?" He asked.

" Shiro has dealt with this kind of situation plenty of times. I believe he may be of help." Allura said glancing at Shiro to see him nodding.

"I'm gonna go to the police station tomorrow. They trust me there and they might take my word higher then yours. And by the voicemail Lance got then we could get him arrested and Lance to be safe."

Nodding and hope filled the room.

Shiro never thought he'd be here. Staring at the ceiling with a pleasant smile sitting on his face. His mind drifted to when him and his loves met. And the months following.

Between protective best friends, threats thrown everywhere, along with congratulations he was pretty worn out. Pulled with work he hurried home and slipped between his lovers in their beds not caring of anything else.

Hair brushed his chin tickling him slightly as the head shifted on his right, the person deep asleep. Or so he thought.

"You think to much Love." A raspy voice said making Shiro chuckle tightening his grip. A movement on his left caught his attention as fingers splayed out along his chest twirling around his nipple in a figure eight.

Blue eyes met his and Shiro couldn't help but lean down to capture his lips watching as the eyes slowly shut sinking into him.

" Should you two be asleep?" Shiro asked and a vibration rumpled along his right.

" Shouldn't all three of us be? I mean I had a pretty long boring day at work and here without you two only able to snuggle when you guys came home." Lance said simply.

"Just go to sleep dude. You can complain tomorrow."

Shiro sighed barely, waiting for a responds but nothing came but slight huff of breathe and a heavy weight on his shoulder.

Shiro shook his head as the weight returned his bother shoulder and Shiro smiled again.

This is all he needed.


End file.
